


Step Over!  Step Over!

by DanjaBlue



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_Captain's Log_

_The Enterprise has been tasked with delivering medical supplies to the planet Jerax. They're in the midst of a Jorellian Fever epidemic that has killed two million of its citizens._

* * *

“Is this really necessary?” the Vizier asked from the viewscreen. “So much trouble for two million deaths!”

“It's a considerable loss of life,” said Picard.

“Our planet has a population of four billion,” said the Vizier. “There are one hundred billion Jeraxians scattered throughout the system.

“Two million is infinitesimal. It's nothing.”

“It's a massive loss of life!” Picard roared. “Your planet has fifty million infected Jeraxians!”

“Out of a population of six billion!” the Vizier shot back. “This disease has a ninety-six percent survival rate!

“Try telling that to the two million who have died from Jorellian Fever on your planet,' said Picard. “They would beg to disagree.

“It's a highly contagious disease.”

“It's nothing. It is ... as you Terrans say ... 'The Sniffles',” said the Vizier.

“It's killed two million Jeraxians!” Picard roared. “Our mission is to stop the deaths.”

“These health measures that the Federation has imposed on us have compromised our economy,” said the Vizier. “We have the Festival of Grillo coming up.”

“These measures are designed to protect neighboring worlds … Jerax's included,” said Picard.

“Perhaps it's better this way,” said the Vizier. “Do away with the sick and the weak. Leave Jerax for the strong.”

Picard sighed. “I don't wish to argue with you,” he said. “The medical supplies will be at the rendezvous point at fourteen hundred hours.”

“Thank you, Captain,” said the Vizier. The viewscreen went blank as the Vizier ended the transmission.

Picard sat down in his Captain's chair on the bridge and held his head in his hands.

“You're troubled,” said Troi, who was sitting next to him.

“How can anyone think that way?” Picard asked. “Reduce life and death to mere probability?”

“I can't be that person,” Picard continued. “Just … _step over_ … the sick and the dying.”

“It's overwhelming,” said Troi.

“Yes, it is,” said Picard. “How can anyone be so callous?”

“As I said, it's overwhelming,” Troi replied. “At some point, people just shut down emotionally.”


	2. Chapter 2

The lights came on as Picard stepped into his quarters, the events of the past day weighing heavily on his mind.

“Tea, Earl Grey, Hot,” Picard commanded the replicator.

As a cup of Earl Grey tea appeared in the replicator, a honking white goose suddenly appeared in the center of the room.

“Not now, Q,” Picard snapped. “I'm not in the mood.”

In a flash of light, the goose was suddenly replaced with the figure of Q, who wore a Starfleet captain's uniform to spite Picard.

“Was my presence truly that OBVIOUS, _mon Capitaine?_ ” Q asked.

“Very much so,” Picard replied as he retrieved his tea from the replicator. “Good-bye.”

“Oh, _Jean-Luc_ ,” Q purred and clucked his tongue in disapproval. “Surely you know me better than _that_.

“Since when have I ever made things _EASY_ for you?”

“That's the most honest thing you've ever said to me,” said Picard as he sipped his tea. “Good-bye.”

“A little bird told me you were dealing with a pandemic,” said Q.

“Would _YOU_ have anything to do with this?” Picard inquired.

“ _Moi?_ ” Q replied, feigning surprise. “I can't think of anything more _BORING_ than watching … _mortals_ … suffer and die.

“It's about as dull as a Vulcan wedding … which is only _SLIGHTLY_ less boring than watching two Trills making love … but _STILL ..._ ”

“How would _YOU_ know?” Picard asked.

“Oh, Jean-Luc … if only you could see the things _I'VE_ seen. It would make your hair … or at least, whatever's LEFT of it … _curl.”_

Jean-Luc tapped his comm badge and commanded, “Captain Picard to Security. Report to my quarters, on the double.”

“I'm assuming that's my cue to leave?” Q asked.

“Yes, it is,” Picard replied.

“This is _NOT_ over, Jean-Luc,” Q said menacingly. “In fact, this is only just _beginning_.” With that, Q disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_A half-naked Picard was climbing up the side of a mountain. Hundreds upon thousands of grey, ashen zombies were climbing up behind him in hot pursuit._

_A cold wind whipped through Picard as he clambered up the side of the mountain, the army of zombies pursuing him moaning and groaning behind him. He was naked from the waist up._

_Q sat on a nearby ledge. “It's all right, it's all right,” he said lullingly to Picard. “Don't be afraid of death._

“ _Don't be afraid to die.”_

* * *

Picard woke up with a start. He looked around as he sat up in bed. He was in his quarters aboard the Enterprise.

“Something wrong, _mon Capitaine?_ ” said a male voice next to Picard.

Picard followed the voice. Q was lying in bed next to him, wearing a Starfleet-red captain's uniform.

Picard jumped out of bed and yelled, _“GET OUT!”_ He then added, “Get out before I call security!”

“Have I struck a nerve, Jean-Luc?” Q asked.

“You've been on my last nerve for quite some time,” Picard shot back. “Get out!”

“How did it feel?” Q asked.

“How did _WHAT_ feel?”

“To be witness to so much death?”

“That is not your concern,” Picard growled. “I'm assuming that was _YOU_ behind all that _._ ”

“Your assumption is correct, _mon Capitaine_ ,” Q replied silkily.

Picard picked up the comm badge that was lying on his nightstand, tapped it and commanded, “Picard to security, report to my quarters on the double!”

“ _Au revoir, mon Capitaine_ ,” said Q as he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

“Good morning, Captain,” said Troi as Picard stepped onto the bridge of the Enterprise.

“Counselor,” Picard grumbled curtly.

“Is there something wrong?” Troi asked as Picard sat down in the Captain's chair. “You're agitated.”

“I had an encounter with our friend, Mr. Q,” Picard replied.

“That explains everything, Captain,” said Troi.

“For the life of me, I had no idea what he was getting at,” said Picard.

“What do you mean?”

“I had the most bizarre dream,” said Picard. “There was death everywhere … and I couldn't do a damned thing about it.

“I've never felt so helpless.”

“We're all doing our best, Captain. That's all any of us can do,” said Troi

THE END


End file.
